احتراق
by Erik Altman
Summary: Cuando una pareja de amantes en una noche fresca no pueden dormir, solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer para volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.


**Título: **احتراق (Ardiente).

**Personajes: **Sinbad y Masrur.

**Pareja(s): **Masrur/Sinbad.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Porno gay explicito y detallado a más no poder, cursiladas varias intercaladas. Fujoshis de corazón y vaginas alterables, absteneos, el autor de este fic no se hace cargo de posibles ataques al corazón, futuros sueños húmedos, mojamiento de bragas o erecciones de fudanshis.

**Resumen:** Cuando una pareja de amantes en una noche fresca no pueden dormir, solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer para volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

**Palabras: **3176.

* * *

احتراق

* * *

Si había algo realmente hermoso en el mundo, era el país que había construido con tanto empeño y que tan fervientemente protegía siendo bañado por la luz de la Luna en un cielo nocturno sin nubes. Las casas y el mar de colores variados de la gama de los morados, haciendo un precioso manto que se complementaba con el entrecortado reflejo de el satélite en las aguas que rodeaban la isla en la que estaba situado. Desde la ventana se podía apreciar todo aquello que quedaba enfrente del palacio y también podía sentir el viento acariciando su piel y alzando levemente su melena desanudada mientras sonreía ante la vista y la caricia de aquella brisa nocturna.

Apenas llevaba algo que cubriera por encima de su cintura y tampoco es como si le importara. Aun dándose el caso de que alguien pudiera verle, solamente vería su pecho desnudo y no muy bien debido a la escasa luz del lugar. Y le agradó el sentir su pelo caer de nuevo sobre sus hombros, liso, sedoso, suave contra su piel. Al igual que el tacto de las sábanas finas de los hoteles más lujosos que había visitado en sus viajes en calidad de rey. Pocas personas le habían visto con el pelo suelto, y solo una de ella en más ocasiones de las que podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Y esa persona era a la que en esos mismos instantes había dejado durmiendo en la cama y a quién había decidido no despertar para que pudiera gozar del sueño que por alguna extraña razón, no lograba conciliar aquella noche.

Aunque, al parecer, el otro no estaba tan dormido como creía. Unas manos acariciaron suavemente su pecho mientras que sentía como unos tiernos y algo húmedos labios le acariciaban el cuello suavemente, depositando un lento y dulce beso que le hizo cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Las manos de él cruzaron su pecho hacía abajo, antes de que sus brazos se cernieran y lo abrazara posesivamente y de que su barbilla se apoyara en su hombro con su espalda ligeramente arqueada hacía delante, pues no por nada le sacaba más de diez centímetros. El calor ardiente de su cuerpo contrarrestó el frío toque del viento sobre y su respiración se hizo algo más pesada cuando su pecho se alteró un poco por el tacto del otro.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir, Masrur?-preguntó el monarca mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

No recibió más respuesta a su pregunta que un dulce beso en su hombro derecha y el ascenso de su rostro hasta su coronilla, la cual besó dulcemente. El pelirrojo absorbió entonces el dulce olor del aroma que desprendía el cuidado cabello de Sinbad y se quedó quieto en aquella posición sin separarse un milímetro del otro. La sonrisa del abrazado se ensanchó un poco más y volvió su mirada a la ciudad.

-Sindria es preciosa cuando cae la noche.-apreció.

-Lo es.-admitió Masrur.

Una de las manos del antiguo gladiador subió hasta tomar la barbilla de su señor y le hizo girar el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos. Suave. Lentamente. Los labios de ambos se acariciaron sin prisa en aquel momento, mientras ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, haciendo de aquel contacto más profundo pues le ponían toda su atención en ello. El viento volvió a soplar sobre ellos, pero ninguno le hizo caso en aquella ventana, pues el beso era hipnotizante para los dos. E insuficiente.

Sinbad se giró dando la espalda a la ciudad y abrió la boca con algo de pasión en el acto para que el otro fuera más allá y volviera algo más apasionado el contacto. Masrur solamente usó la mano que ahora tenía en la espalda del otro para atraer su cuerpo hacía si y también apresó entre sus labios el inferior de él.

El general no llevaba nada de ropa y el rey pudo apreciarlo a través del tacto de su zona íntima contra su estomago, pues así de alto le venía. Y bien que lo apreciaba. Sus brazos rodearon la enorme espalda de él y sus manos se apoyaron en sus omóplatos mientras que una de las suyas mantenía sus cuerpos conectados y la otra acariciaba su nuca tirando de su cara más hacía él, volviendo aquel beso que ya había comenzado a entrelazar lenguas en algo más húmedo y profundo, abandonando el cariño por la necesidad.

Segundos después ambos se separaron para respirar, con las frentes en contacto y sus miradas entrelazadas. Ambos tenían un leve carmesí de la pasión y el calor aumentado con su encuentro delatando sus estados de excitación. Y los ojos de ambos miraban sin mirar, sosteniéndose abiertos sin muchas ganas, pues cuanto más cerrados los tenían, más ardiente se volvía el momento.

-No se te puede decir que no a ti.-susurró Sinbad mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies y le volvía a besar, notando como el otro rápidamente colocaba ambas manos en sus nalgas para, de paso de tocar en aquella zona, mantener su cuerpo en alza y así hacer del beso más profundo.

Una de sus manos se entrelazó con los cabellos rojizos como el rubí más puro del mundo e hizo presión en su rostro para que introdujera más dentro de su cavidad bucal la lengua y así poder acariciarla con la suya. Todo rastro de amor y de cariño se perdió en el ardiente e intenso calor que desprendía la piel del proveniente del Continente Oscuro, la cual al contacto parecía como si la misma piel de Sinbad se encontrara prendida en llamas, incluso podía afirmar que lo que sentía era eso mismo.

-No lo hagas.-dijo el otro al separarse para tomar el aire.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo.-afirmó el otro antes de bajar y de llevar ambas manos al pecho de fuego de él.

Retrocedieron paso a paso hasta que Sinbad pudo tirar a Masrur sobre su lecho y se subió a él, sentándose sobre su miembro y arqueando la espalda para volver a encontrar los labios de ambos en un apasionado beso. La distribución de manos del pelirrojo se basó en una mano entre los sedosos cabellos azulados y la otra introducida bajo la tela y tocando sin temor el suave y definido glúteo derecho de él.

Los dientes de Masrur se cerraron sobre el labios superior de su rey y este jadeó levemente cuando lo hizo. Dicen que besar sin morder era de mala educación. Fuese como fuese, educado o no, si algo realmente le gustaba a Sinbad era que le besaran mordiendo. Que Masrur le besara mordiendo.

El tacto de las manos de él sobre su pecho era refrescante y eso le gustaba. Para su piel caliente, el tacto helado del cuerpo del otro era atrayente, más bien una necesidad que nunca se podía saciar. Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron fuera de sus bocas, acariciándose suavemente mientras sus ojos no podían ver lo bien que lo hacían y la saliva del uno se entremezclo con la del otro sin pudor alguno a que lo hicieran. Porque juntos era mejor.

Un jadeo de protesta se escapó de entre los labios de Sinbad al sentir como la otra mano acompañaba a la de su trasero pasando por toda su espalda, apresando ambas nalgas con fuerzas. Dicho jadeo, que fue bajo pero audible para el más alto, fue acallado cuando este volvió a atacar sus labios sin rodeo alguno. Sus glúteos fueron separados por dentro de la tela y sintió los dedos del mayor haciendo presión con mayor fuerza, arrancando un nuevo jadeo y haciendo que sus labios se separaran más para que la lengua de él se paseara a su antojo en el interior. Su gemido de protesta chocó contra la invasión de la lengua ajena y arrancaron una pequeña sonrisa de Masrur cuando se separó, mirándole con aquella sonrisa que solo él había visto y que no permitiría que nadie más viera.

Los labios del pelirrojo se cernieron sobre el cuello del otro y lo tomó con violencia, con pasión, logrando que el otro sintiera el ardiente tacto de sus labios contra su fría piel a la vez que el refrescante elixir de la caricia de la humedad de la saliva que su lengua dejaba a su paso. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos de placer mientras sentía aquello y sus brazos amenazaron temblando que no podrían sostenerle en aquella postura si el otro seguía haciendo aquello. Pues cuando le daba tal placer era imposible que su cuerpo le sostuviera.

Giraron sobre la cama y el mayor quedó sobre Sinbad, quién ahora se encontraba abierto de piernas y con el otro encima. Las hábiles manos de Masrur se deshicieron de la innecesaria tela y ambas erecciones se tocaron suavemente, arrancando esta vez un jadeo en los dos. Sinbad sonrió, Masrur cerró los labios mirando al otro sonrojado y sonriente bajo de si. Se besaron, más despacio que antes, sin lengua. Labio contra labio, hasta que los del pelirrojo bajaron sin dejar de rozar su piel en ningún momento y besaron su barbilla. Descendieron igual, de la misma forma, hasta besar su nuez y se detuvieron en la raíz de su cuello. Sacó la lengua. Subió con ella de nuevo hacía la barbilla, dejando un helado rastro de saliva que no tardó en ser golpeado por la brisa fresca del anochecer.

Sinbad gimió. Masrur comenzó a mover la cintura. La fricción entre ambos miembros comenzó a extasiar a ambos. Los glandes se acariciaban, pues en la cama no importaba la altura. El tacto era ardiente y se volvía cada vez más ansioso. A la par que excitante. Los dedos del que se encontraba abajo se perdieron en los cabellos del otro, los labios de este acariciaron entusiasmados el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del primero. Ambos movieron la cintura para sentir más profunda las caricias. Ambos jadearon, siendo el pelirrojo el que lo hizo junto al oído de su acompañante.

-Masrur...

Los dedos indice y corazón de su mano derecha fueron lamidos y ensalivados impacientemente antes de dirigirse a la entrada ajena, donde esparcieron dulcemente el fluido antes de que el más largo, entiéndase el que se usa para los cortes de manga, se introdujera lentamente. La reacción fue un arqueamiento de espalda y un jadeo que abrió la boca del de abajo. La boca de Masrur se colocó encima de la de Sinbad, rozando, pero sin dar el beso, así las respiraciones de los dos se mezclaron, alteradas. Y, sin pensarlo, el segundo dedo entró como un sablazo dirigido sin piedad, seguido de un profundo gemido del menor que se encontró con los labios del otro que acallaron rápidamente los suyos.

Los cabellos de Sinbad se esparcieron por la colcha alborotados cuando el que fue gladiador en su infancia alzó su rostro para profundizar el beso, al tiempo que empezaba a mover la mano para que los dedos hicieran su cometido en el interior del otro. Los gemidos y jadeos del peliazul se quedaron atrapados en el ardiente beso del pelirrojo y el primero maldijo el momento en el que abrió los ojos, pues se encontró con los ardientes orbes del mayor, encendidos por la excitación del momento.

Sin decir una palabra, Masrur giró con su cuerpo para poder encontrarse encima de él y poder ver con mayor exactitud el trabajo que hacía en la entrada. El campo visual de Sinbad en ese instante se volvió el miembro y las musculosas y duras nalgas de su amante. Un hilo de saliva cayó de entre los labios del general y cayeron por el perineo ajeno hasta ayudar a los dedos a encontrarse más lubricados y, así, hacer presión, sin introducir, con un tercer dedo en el ano. En cambio, la punta de la lengua del rey rozó sin miedo el glande y sus manos acercaron la extremidad a su boca para poder jugar con esta mejor.

Mientras movía los dedos en su interior e internaba despacio el tercero, hizo un masaje circular con su pulgar el perineo de Sinbad, sintiendo como la lengua de este empezaba a acariciar la corona de su miembro con la lengua. Jadeó levemente el pelirrojo y arrancó un gemido del otro al introducir al completo el tercer dedo y doblar estos ligeramente en su interior para que hicieran más presión en las paredes del recto.

El movimiento de Masrur se hizo más lento en cuanto su atención disminuyó al sentir la humedad de la lengua y los labios del otro rodear por completo su glande y después el miembro al completo. Se mordió el labio inferior, pues la fricción en aquella zona tan sensible se estaba volviendo electrizante y lo que más notaba era el tacto del frío al acercarse a su corona, produciendo breves sacudidas de placer. Y Sinbad trataba de centrarse en aquello para complacer al otro de igual forma que este lo hacía, pero no podía evitar gemir y jadear ahogado cuando el otro se movía con brusquedad, logrando que sitiera más placer.

-Sinbad...

Los dientes del peliazul se cerraron en torno al aparato de Masrur, justo en la zona a la que podía llegar sin ahogarse, y subió apresando con fuerza entre los labios este, haciendo más notorio el tacto y más intensa la felación. Después de esto, el general no aguantó más el calor así que extrajo sus dedos del interior del otro y se movió para separarle, indicándole que ya era hora de "llegar más lejos".

Cambiaron de pose sin ninguna torpeza: Masrur se sentó en la cama y Sinbad se subió encima de él, colocando el miembro del primero entre sus nalgas cuando lo hice. Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con más ansia y hambre. Cuando uno se separaba para buscar el aire, el otro no dudaba en atacar su boca con deseo de más. Y mientras, ambos frotaban las cinturas, sintiendo como el tacto entre aquellas dos zonas de volvía más inestable, más placentero. Las brazos de Masrur mantenían al otro apresado contra su cuerpo por la espalda y las manos de él alborotaban sus rojizos cabellos mientras las movía entre las raíces para acercarse más con sus labios.

-Hazlo.-pidió el monarca en un susurro, cerca de la boca del otro.

Los dientes de él se cerraron sobre su labio superior y sintió como sus manos bajaban a su nalgas, alzándolas. Lo siguiente fui rápido e intenso. El tacto del glande buscar entre sus glúteos la entrada, la pequeña pero notable presión inicial, el cese que se produjo gracias a la saliva en la entada y el miembro y el rápido entrar al completo de aquella extremidad, pues no era la primera vez ni una de pocas que hacían aquello los dos. Pero aún así, dolía levemente. La boca de Sinbad se liberó del mordisco y devoró la otra mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más al del otro. Las manos de Masrur separaron su trasero mientras con la cintura subía, moviendo verticalmente el pene en su interior.

Con las manos, Masrur hizo presión hacía abajo para introducirse lo máximo que podía, logrando que el otro ahogara un gemido e inclinara el rostro hacía arriba, dejando el cuello a merced suya. La lengua del pelirrojo atacó entonces sin tregua bajo la barbilla del menor mientras seguía embistiendo dentro de él, dejando a este sin más que hacer que sujetarse para no caer y dejar de sentirle en su interior. Los labios del gladiador bajaron hasta apresar entre ellos el pezón izquierdo de su señor, y después hacerlo con sus dientes intercalando la lengua para acariciar la tetilla endurecida por el placer.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Las piernas de Sinbad rodearon la cintura de Masrur y este, a medio encontrarse sentado, las tomó y separó de su cuerpo, manteniéndolas en el aire y con las nalgas abiertas para él. Dejó de agarrar una de las piernas, y por costumbre Sinbad ya no hizo ademán de bajarla de donde la había dejado, y ayudo con esta a su miembro a encontrar de nuevo la entrada ajena y a introducirse al principio, antes de ensartarlo dentro de un golpe. El vaivén de su cintura contra el trasero ajeno volvió a producirse, esta vez más rápido, menos pasional. En cierta forma, más animal.

Las manos del rey se cerraron apresando las sábanas mientras jadeaba excitado. El sudor empezó a nacer en la frente de ambos, la velocidad y el calor comenzaba a aumentar sin decrecer en ningún instante y los jadeos se hacían más profundos y roncos a medida que la cintura de Masrur se movía más alocada. Aunque, como todo, no duró mucho. El pelirrojo abrazó al otro y se inclinó para hacerlo, dando una profunda y larga embestida que arrancó un nuevo gemido.

Las uñas de los dedos de las manos de Sinbad arañaron la dura piel del fanalis. Las embestidas se volvieron más lentas, pero más profundas y el monarca clavó sus dientes en el hombro derecho de su amado. Un gruñido de placer se escapó inevitablemente de la garganta del pelirrojo, el lecho comenzó a sonar delatando sus actos y los cabellos de Sinbad no tuvieron posición fija sobre las sábanas. Ni el refrescante aire de la noche en la isla podía mitigar de alguna forma el calor. El sudor envolvió sus pechos y sus cuerpos se juntaron buscando profundizar más el contacto.

La mano derecha del general descendió y sujeto el miembro de su señor. Tanto la mano como la cintura siguieron en movimiento y las bocas de los dos se volvieron a buscar en la desenfrenada locura del éxtasis. Y todo quedó suspendido por un momento hasta que ambos se vinieron, primero el pelirrojo en el interior de su rey y después este sobre la mano ajena y parte de los estómagos de los dos.

Cansado, el mayor se dejó caer a un lado, con el pecho alterado y sudado. El menor cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que volver a cerrar las piernas le iba a costar horrores en aquel momento. Ambos suspiraron largo y tendido antes de que Masrur se levantara de la cama y buscara algo para limpiar a ambos, limpiándose a si mismo primero y después sentándose al lado de Sinbad y limpiando su miembro, estomago y su trasero con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras limpiaba, ayudando al otro a cerrar las piernas y acomodarse en la cama.

-Hace un poco de fresco ahora, ¿no?-bromeó el otro antes de atraer el cuerpo de Masrur al suyo y abrazarse a él.

Ardiente como la arena al mediodía, así era su piel. Pero no solo eso, también era adictiva. Era tan cálida como el hogar. Aquel calor tenía el poder de tranquilizar a cualquiera. De hacerle sentir protegido. En sus brazos, no había forma de dormir más a gusto que entre ellos.

Los labios del general se encontraron con la frente de Sinbad y depositaron un ligero beso mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Buenas noches, Sinbad.

_**END.**_

* * *

_N/A: Hola señores y señoras y erecciones de fudanshis que han sobrevivido hasta el final de este fanfic cofcofrelatopornocofcof._

_Si, este el fanfic más porno y explicito que he escrito en mi vida. Y, no, no bromeo al dedicárselo de nuevo a dos personas: **Lena** y **Yuni**. Ya sabéis, la seme de este uke renegado y cabreado y la hojita que censura el pene de Sinbad en el manga y que todos queréis ser. Ellas querían porno, ¡pues porno tendrán!_

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejar reviews que es gratis y ayudan a mejorar al escritor! ¡En serio que ayudan! Además de que animan a que escriba más fics sobre la pareja que más reviews reciba. ¡Shippead Masrur/Sinbad!_

_Enjoy!_

_Att: El Chocobo Que Escribe Porno._


End file.
